Bella gets hurt
by Pepper-up Pomfrey
Summary: Bella has to go to the hospital a week before her wedding with Edward because she was involved in an accident. Carlisle and Edward do everything they can to take care of her, even when it remains uncertain as to whether Bella will stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

It was a week before Edward and I were supposed to get married and Alice was running around making sure everything was in place.  
I was sitting on the bed in Edwards room. Of course he never used to have a bed in this room, but since he was now engaged to a human, I needed somewhere to sleep when I was at his place. I enjoyed watching the shadows move as the beautiful forest landscape moved around the Cullen house. I heard the whirr of a motor out in the backyard. It was for sure Emmett taking his truck for a spin around the tracks by the back of the house.  
'Ahhhh…. Vampires' I thought to myself as I caught Edwards eye who was sitting and reading a book across the room from me.  
"Obviously this was an invite to Edward as within seconds he had crossed the room and had his beautiful cold fingers running through my hair and his lips against mine.  
"What's on your mind Miss Swan?" he whispered.  
"I'm not going to be a Swan for much longer." I said while tracing my fingers down the front of his shirt until he hand was resting on the buttons of his pants.  
"His reaction was exactly what I thought was coming as he did each time I tried to be intimate. "Ahh Bella, no. I don't want to hurt you and at the least I told you I wanted to wait until marriage."  
I rolled my eyes pulling my hand back up to his cheek, "Fine. You win."  
"He smiled his beautiful crooked smile and lay back on the bed pulling he head onto his chest.

"Oh Bellaaa! I have something exciting for you to do!" Alice's voice danced around the room as I turned my head and saw her standing in the doorway of Edwards room, a huge smile on her face.  
"This is how she had explained every task I had to do recently for the wedding as if she thought she was making it sound more exciting.  
Although Edward couldn't read my mind he knew exactly what I was thinking. "Does Bella have to go now, I think she was just about to have a sleep." Oh, Edward, you are exactly perfect for me.  
"Yes, we are trying on the dress! So suck it up." Alice said in a playful tone.  
Edward turned to look at me with the most beautiful smile, his eyes soft and loving. "I can't wait to see how beautiful you are going to look on our wedding day."  
I smiled, I hated the thought of having to wear a big, long, white dress for hours on end. But I will do it for Edward because it made me smile to see how happy he saw just talking about it.  
"Oh alright." I said pulling myself up from the Edwards chest, turning and kissing him passionately as I left. "I'm going to go and put my beautiful wedding dress on and you won't be able to see it for another week." I enjoyed teasing him, just to see the exciting puppy dog look Edward was giving me now.  
Alice took my hand and led me out of Edwards room yelling to Edward behind her, "And don't you dare read my thoughts Edward or you will spoil the surprise for yourself!"  
"It is sitting in my workshop which is across the yard." Alice said more quietly to me as we walked down the stairs.  
As I was led into the backyard Alice stopped in her tracks. "Emmett!" She yelled, and I knew exactly why she was upset. There were car tyre tracks all over the clearance in the woods which is where Alice was planning on having the wedding ceremony. The whole area which used to be covered in beautiful moss and flowers were now covered in nothing but dirt piles.  
"There was a gust of wind and Emmett was standing in front of us, his arms crossed, the sound of his car humming away in the distance.  
"What have you done here!?" Alice exclaimed. "This is where Bella and Edward are meant to be having their wedding in a week! And all of the grass is gone."  
Emmett's smile faltered a little. "I thought that was going to be happening to the south side of the house?"  
"No! That is where the reception is going to be held… do you even listen to me!?" Alice yelled.  
"Alice." I said, "It's ok… we will be able to sort this out. I am sure someone will be able to come up with something."  
She smiled and nodded, walking onward to her small workshop the sounds of Emmett's car started up again.

It was as if the small incident with Emmett never happened as Alice placed her hands over my eyes leading me over to one side of the room.  
"Are you ready to see the most beautiful dress in existence? If I do say so myself!?"  
"Ready!" I exclaimed. I loved everything Alice was doing for Edward and I but I really wanted to make sure this didn't last any longer than I needed.  
She uncovered my eyes and in front of me was, and I had to admit, one of the most stunning dresses in existence. I was white satin, lace, tight fitting with a long train.  
"Let's get you in it." Alice said, clapping her hands together.  
After what seemed like a while I was in the dress, it fit like a glove.  
"How do you like it!?" Alice said, small tears in her eyes. "You look beautiful you know."  
"I love it Alice, thank you." I said wholeheartedly.  
"There is one more thing… the vail. Do you have the tiara that Edward picked out for you?" Alice asked, playing with the vail trying to make it sit right."  
"Oh you know what, I left that in Carlisle's office the other night. I can quickly run over and grab it." I said.  
"Yes! Do! I want to be able to see the complete look. But be quick incase Edward decides to look out his window." Alice giggled.  
I turned to leave the workshop trying to run with the dress bunching up underneath me. My eyes were glued to the ground making sure I didn't step on the countless mud that had been unearthed by Emmett's driving. Then, it all happened in an instant. Just as I was about halfway across the small cleaning I heard Alice's voice, it sounded scared, worried, desperate. "Bella! Emmett! Stop!" I turned to look at Alice and within a second I left Emmett's car hit me full force.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward had been watching out his bedroom window, for the thought there may have been a chance to sneak a peek of his beautiful bride to be in her wedding dress was almost too much to bear.

'My Bella, forever and always.' Edward sighed to himself as a small smile traced across his face.

He was surprised when he saw the sight of Bella running from Alice's workshop in her wedding dress, trying so hard not to get all the mud on the bottom. He chuckled quietly, Bella was not the lightest on her feet at the best of times, and she was currently stumbling around, but she was so beautiful.

Suddenly, Edward heard Alice's thoughts. She was having a vision of something that was about to happen. Edward watched in horror as Bella's future was being told, his own brother, Emmett, running over Bella. No!

It was like the first time Bella has almost been hit by a car in high school, however, Edward was further away, and he had far less time to react. He jumped out his window, not caring as it smashed to pieces, shards of glass falling to the group. There was one thing on his mind. Save Bella.

There was nothing but darkness, except for small voices miles away. Too far to consider reaching.

"No, no, no. My Bella! Emmett what have you done!? She is only human. Go and get Carlisle. We need to get her to hospital." This voice was so familiar. I had heard it before. It stirred something inside of me which wanted nothing more than to breakthrough to the voice, tell it everything would be okay. There was so much worry in it.

"We need to take her now, Edward. Just get her into my car and –"

"No!" Came the soothing voice again. "If we move her now who knows what may happen, her spine could be broken already." This comment ended with a wailing sob.

I knew the voice now. It belonged to Edward, my lover and soon to be husband. The fog was slowly clearing, and I could think more clearly now, but with it came more pain. Emmett. Car. Ouch.

"Bella!? Can you hear me?" New hands were placed gently on my aching back, the voice sounding just as much if not more worried than Edwards.

"Carlisle, what do we do? How can we move her?" Edwards voice spoke again.

"I would like to call an ambulance. I don't think we can move her in case of additional injury. We don't even know what is wrong now." Carlisle replied.

The pain was too much. Building up inside me with nowhere to go. I wanted to scream but I was still under a layer of fog. However, it was thinning by the minute and the extent of my injuries were becoming increasingly apparent. My head ached to the point where I thought I may throw up, I could tell it was split open and by the feeling of pressure Carlisle was using his hand to stem the blood flow from it. It still baffled me that as a Vampire he was able to hold himself together in situations such as these.

I heard Edwards voice in the background, there was a definite shake to it as if he would have been crying if he could.

"Yes, my fiancé as been hit by a car. She is unconscious and not responding to us. My father is a doctor… yes he is with her now…"

"Bella?" Carlisle's worried voice broke through the fog. "Can you hear me, honey? I need you to wake up."

It was at this moment that I realised I was moaning.

"Open your eyes for me please, Bella." I pulled through the darkness, breaking into reality. It was much better where I was, here I could feel all the pain in my body, and it was enough to make me feel sick. My eyes were wide open in shock. I could now see Carlisle's face. It was far whiter than usual, if that was even possible and his forehead was creased with worry.

"Bella? Calm down. You've been in an accident." He was saying, applying further pressure to my aching head.

I now realised I was screaming in pain. It felt like every single nerve was on fire and it was too much to bear, the darkness was welcoming me back.

"No, Bella. Don't go back to sleep. You need to stay awake." Carlisle was saying as he took the phone from Edward with his free hand, pressing it to his ear.

I could see his face. My Edward. He looked so worried as he ran one of his hands through my hair.

"Everything is going to be okay, love." I could tell from his voice, he was unsure of this, however he just wanted to make me feel better.

"…she is losing too much blood, how much longer is the ambulance going to be…" Carlisle's voice trailed in as I felt him move his hand slightly to have a look at my head wound. This sent me over the edge, I cried out in pain, using all the energy I could to form words; "Don't. Move. Your. Hands" as I said this a new sensation built up in me causing me to throw my eyes even wider open. I was going to be sick. Edward must have been my skin colour change as he moved into action quickly.

"Carlisle, I think she is going to be sick."

"Carlisle dropped the phone on the ground and wrenched me onto my side so the vomit would be able to come out of my mouth. His whole body was wrapped around me making sure I didn't choke. I started shaking. Not like the normal type of body shakes, these were uncontrollable and persistent.

"Bella? Bella!" Carlisle cried as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. "Shit. She's having a seizure. Edward, grab her legs and try to make sure she doesn't move too much."

I couldn't stay awake any longer and I let the body convulsions take me, my last thoughts of Edward as the blackness took me in.


End file.
